Dear Diary
by lightandhope
Summary: crossover with YGO At the age of 18 Sakura finally decides to use the diary that Madison had given her before Sakura set out on a journey to rediscover herself and get over her dad and brothers death. Now learn of the the things that she has done and the


**Dear Diary**

****

****

****

Dear Diary,

I was told that it's good to write down things so you don't' forget. I was given this diary because Madison says I bottle things inside and so have decided to give this gift a try. So here I am about to tell you of all the important things that have happened to me and I hope that you will listen and keep my secrets. You can right? Right.

It all began when my dad and brother died. How you ask? It was a plane crash. They were going to go to Egypt for an archaeological dig but the plane crashed over the ocean. I would have gone with them but I had school. I was depressed for months not knowing what I was doing and moving on auto pilot. I stayed with Madison and her mom during those months, then after I finally realized what was going on in the world I moved to Domino. Why there you ask? Because it was far enough away from home that I wouldn't be constantly reminded of the past.

Madison had offered to come with me but I told her no. If I was ever going to get over everything, then I needed to do this away from everything I knew. I know it hurt for her to let me go I was her best friend, and she was mine but this was what I needed. You know in all truth Diary you were my gift when I left home, a parting gift actually. So, that I could learn to express the emotions that I bottled up. Well lets move on to more important things okay?

When I moved to Domino I had money left over from my inheritance from my dad and brother and got an apartment. I got one that didn't cost much money because the money that I had wouldn't last long if I got something expensive. It was also then that I decided I needed a job if I was to continue living independently.

I remember walking down the streets looking in windows for help wanted ads. I came across this dinner where when I walked up to the counter I was greeted by a girl dressed in a gray uniform and short skirt that reminded me of a private school uniform. It was odd to see a work uniform like that. I looked at the girl for the longest time studying her. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She looked like she tried to make her appearance unappealing but she was pretty.

She glared at me and I realized I had been staring for so long and she had asked me more than 3 times if I needed anything. I blushed and looked down and then looked back up at her. "Uh yeah." I said. " I saw that you had a job opening?" Her expression lightened after I had finally spoken and she nodded. I looked at her name badge, Kassy.

"I'll be right back." She said smiling. It looked fake and then I realized she was overdoing it because it was her job. I shrugged I couldn't blame her employers did tend to fire people because they didn't get along with customers. True to her word she came back soon with a man following her and a clipboard. I put on a fake smile of my own something I had relearned to do after I forgot how to smile.

"Hello Miss?"

"Avalon, Sakura Avalon." I heard myself say. He nodded and then motioned for me to follow him. He led me to a booth that was unoccupied and away from the noisy customers.

"How old are you Miss Avalon?" he asked me.

"I just turned 15 recently." I had told him and he looked surprised but continued to ask me questions and I answered automatically until he came to the question of why I wanted the job. It was an easy question but I at the time at found it hard to answer. He looked like he was going to repeat the question before I replied, "I need money to support myself. My Dad and brother died about a year ago and I've decided to make it on my own for now." He didn't ask anymore on the subject. I could tell he was as uncomfortable as I was.

"I'm sorry." He said and I nodded. I'm sure he was sorry, sorry that he had asked that is. He didn't know my dad or brother so there was no way he could be sorry that they had died. My thoughts had started to turn angry before I had realized it and then I had to take a drink to cool down. It was funny I didn't even remember when he had ordered me a drink. I mentally shrugged and stood the interview was over. He shook my hand and said he would give me a call.

I had previously answered his questions on my residence and home phone number along with my cell phone number. The memory of my cell phone brought a smile to my face I had, had it since I was ten, it was what Madison had given me. I know I said I wanted to get away from my past but I couldn't bring myself to part with my possessions. They were all I had left. I had with me clothes and some furniture but that was about it. The rest of my possessions from my dad and brother were locked in storage at the Taylor's. I couldn't bring myself to look through their stuff and so for the past year that's where they lay, rotting.

I'm sorry Diary I'm doing it again aren't I? I'm straying off track. At this rate I'll have you confused. Please forgive me, ah now where was I? Oh yes that's right.

Just as I was about to leave Kassy ran up to me it took her a moment to talk because she had to catch her breath she had run from the backroom. "Hey." She said. "Want to hang out?" It was then that I noticed she no longer wore her uniform but instead blue jeans and a blue baggy shirt. I smiled she tired to hard to look Goth or was she trying to look cool? She had on dark makeup and looked different than before not as inviting as before but not as fake either. Before I even had registered it I nodded and she nodded back.

She grabbed my hand and I followed I had no clue where we were going but I didn't care really. It seemed like we had walked forever and I looked down at my watch: 2:03pm. We had been walking for an hour. Then we walked into a building that I later found out was an apartment building. We walked down a hallway then down another and another before finally we stopped in front of door.

She led me inside and then said, "Welcome to my home." I looked around it wasn't huge nor was it tiny either. It wasn't very clean but I didn't care. I had stopped caring about stuff like that the day my dad died. She flopped down on this couch, or at least I think it was couch. It was buried under so many clothes and junk that it was hard to tell. I followed her lead and she laughed causing me to laugh too.

She turned on the TV and during commercials we made idle chitchat. I found out that she was about two years older than I was, which made her 17 back then. We talked about so many things and yet now I find it hard to remember. Please forgive me Diary the details of three years ago are so hard to remember. I had been there at her house a while before she offered me a beer. Obviously she wasn't old enough to buy it but must have had a friend get it for her because it couldn't have belonged to her family because she didn't have any.

I don't know what possessed me but I took it from her and chugged it down. I remember wanting to throw up as the vile taste went down my throat but I didn't. Then again to an unknown reason I found myself chugging down one after another until I was too drunk to remember how many I had, had. Both of us had passed out and I would have stayed that way if I hadn't heard a loud bang sound. I shot up and looked around the room my mind still under the intoxication of the alcohol.

It took me a while to realize what I had heard had been the TV. I sighed about to lay back down on the couch and sleep when I noted the time. I panicked I needed to get home. I was to drunk to ask myself why I needed to just knowing that I did. I grabbed a blanket and covered Kassy with it and left. I would have left a number but I didn't think of it.

I walked down the streets for hours before I had realized I was lost. It had already been pretty late when I had left and was now even later. It was probably sometime after midnight but I'm not sure my memory of the tiny details fails me now. It doesn't really matter all that matters is that it was late and I needed to be home but my mind was to hazy to figure out where I was.

I walked down this alleyway, not the smartest of things to do I realize now. About as soon as entered I found arms around me pushing me against the wall and I did the only thing that came to mind. I screamed. I managed to get free of him only to be pushed to the ground and my mouth being covered. I was terrified but luckily for me someone had heard my plea and came to my rescue.

He knocked the attacker off of me and helped me up. Tears were forming in my eyes and I had moved close to him. I had no idea who he was only that he must have been an angel sent to rescue me. He did not push me away and instead pulled me closer to him as if silently saying that he would protect me. In the dark alleyway I could not make out who he was or his features. I don't think in my hazy state of mind I would have remembered in the morning anyway.

He asked me who I was and where I lived but I could not answer I just clung to him tighter. I remember he had sighed, from not knowing what to do or frustration I'm not sure. It was about that time that my legs caved on me and I would have fallen to the ground if his arms weren't around me securely. He did not complain and instead picked me up so one arm was under my leg and my head rested on his chests. My eyes fluttered shut and the next thing I knew I was in a room being laid down on a bed. It was soft and soothing.

I instantly snuggled closer in the blankets that he had moved over me. I would have fallen asleep but I think curiosity kept me awake. I wanted to know if he would get in the bed with me, and what he would do if he did. Now if I had been in a better state of mind I would not have wondered that. Nor would I be in that bed.

Minutes passed and he did not lie on the bed. My eyes were fixated on the pillow beside me and it had a while now. I finally found the power to sit up and blinked my eyes a couple of times trying to adjust to the darkness. I almost screamed as I saw shapes that looked like monsters. Only seconds later did I realize they were furniture.

I scanned the room until my eyes fell upon a chair in the corner of the room some feet away from me. On the chair was the man who had rescued me and by the slant of his head and the faint moonlight poking in I could tell he was asleep. It was then that I got a look at him and for some strange reason he reminded me of Syaoran. But no he was definitely not Syaoran and even in my state of mind at the time I could tell this. There was no way I knew this man from what I could make out.

It was only later on, when my mind was not hazy, did I realize how lucky I was. In my state of mind then I could have been seriously hurt and not have any power to do anything about it. He really must have been some kind of angel, is what I had thought. I had laid back down in the bed after looking at him and fell asleep myself. It was a nice sleep, a sleep that I hadn't had in a while. It was peaceful not full of memories of the past nor regrets at what I could have done. In fact I don't think I dreamed at all.

When I woke up the morning after I found myself alone. My mind was now clear and I looked around looking for my Angel but he was gone and would not return. By my side was a tray and a note. I took the note and read the beautiful note. It was from him, my angel. It said that he had things to do and that if I needed anything to use the phone. About that time I realized I was in an inn. My eyes widened as I tried to figure out how I was going to pay when I started to read again.

It said he already paid for the room, which immediately calmed my racing heart. He didn't sign it and said that he would not return. He had ordered me breakfast, which caused me to smile. He really must have been some kind of angel to go through all this trouble for a stranger. The thought of him having had stayed with me through the night was comforting to know that he had worried yet it made me feel bad for that couldn't have been good for his neck.

When I had ate and freshened up I left and managed to find my way down to the lobby. I had gone to the desk to ask who had paid for the room, but all the lady said was it a young gentleman who wished to remain anonymous. I sighed and when I left I kept my eye out for any man who fit the profile of my angel. The inn that he had left me at was surprisingly familiar to me and I realized I was close to my apartment.

I walked home and found a message on my answering machine it was from the manager at the dinner. Apparently I had gotten the job and I was to start tomorrow. Luckily for me it was summer and I would be able to save money for when the school year started. I didn't have to pay for my school because Madison's mom had paid for it against all my protesting. She had said she wanted me to go to a private school and with my money I wouldn't be able to afford it.

So I wasn't exactly living on my own two feet but I was working on it. I yawned and fell on my couch I wasn't actually tired but I had nothing to do so I had fallen asleep and slept the day away. Ah I'm sorry, Diary I think this is where I will have to leave off for now, I'm tired. I'll continue the rest of my tail tomorrow after I'm refreshed from sleep.

End Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS nor do I own YGO. While we are on the subject I don't own any series so don't bother asking. Thank you in advance.

A/N: So what'd you think good? Bad? My first try at something like this. Usually I'm writing in third person and what's happening at present. It's hard making this sound like Sakura is telling the story from the future and recalling it but it's a lot of fun! Can anyone guess who the "angel" is? I hope I can make this story long it's a lot of fun! Have I mentioned that? Usually I put Authors notes and disclaim at the top but I didn't want to ruin the flow by doing that.

Only once before have I wrote in first person and that was for a English assignment which I actually got a 49 out of 50. I'm so bad with spelling that's why I didn't get a perfect. Well let me know what you think and if my spelling and first person was so bad that I need to redo this? I want to make this easy for you to understand and not confuse you with stuff that's not supposed to be confusing.


End file.
